Explosions
by triscombsstrobes
Summary: El Salvador and Tris are listening to explosions on the day you wake up needing somebody. El SalvadorxOC oneshot OOC El Salvador


div class="gr-top" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); border: 0px; position: relative; z-index: 20; background-color: #fffffa; zoom: 1; box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px 0px 10px 20px; margin-top: -2px; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"  
>div class="gr" style="box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; background-color: transparent; color: #979595; font-size: 10px; line-height: 0.8em; position: relative; padding: 0px 0px 0px 10px !important;"<br>div class="metadata" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
>h2 style="margin: 0px; font-weight: normal; font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #2c3635; padding-top: 5px; cursor: default; position: relative; top: -2px;"a style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.4); color: #262424; box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 27px; line-height: 1.5em; width: auto;" href=" artScotland-x-Reader-Hate-your-last-name-507639071"Reader: Hate your last name /a/h2  
>ul style="box-sizing: border-box; list-style-type: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"<br>li class="author" style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 15px; line-height: 0.8em;"by span class="name"span class="username-with-symbol u" style="white-space: nowrap;"a class="u regular username" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.4); color: #146e8f; box-sizing: border-box;" href=" "DRAGONZZZZ4lyf/a/span/span, span title="Jan 17, 2015, 4:53:35 AM"3 days, 8 hours ago/span/li  
>li class="category" style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 15px; line-height: 0.8em;"a style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.4); color: #2c3635; box-sizing: border-box;" href=" literature"Literature/a / a style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.4); color: #2c3635; box-sizing: border-box;" href=" literature/fanfiction/"Fan Fiction/a / a style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.4); color: #2c3635; box-sizing: border-box;" href=" literature/fanfiction/romance/"Romance/a/li  
>ul  
>div  
>div  
>div  
>div class="gr-body" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); border: 0px; overflow: hidden; word-break: break-word; background-color: #fffffa; zoom: 1; position: relative; box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"<br>div class="gr" style="box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px;"  
>div class="grf-indent" style="box-sizing: border-box;"<br>div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 15px 15px 37px 33px; margin: 0px auto; line-height: 1.5em; font-size: 13px; z-index: 20; position: relative; word-wrap: break-word; overflow-wrap: break-word;"The sky was dull and clouds with heavy moisture laden spread across the city. In the background the gentle rumble of the Underground could be heard. All around her people had opened their umbrellas or began seeking shelter under the awnings of cafes or small shops,from the light drizzle that had started. Across the darkened sky she could see the picturesque skyline of London. The iconic Big Ben,the many skyscrapers of the City and the posh glass facade buildings of Canary Wharf. Her (e/c) eyes slightly reflecting the magnificent yet somehow familiar scenery. She shook a few stray (h/c) strands out of her eyes and almost on instinct the dilated pupils which expressed a certain astonishment constricted and went back to the frigid expressionless state they were used to being in. Soon she began to head out of the station and realised the stares of strangers she was attracting,"Is it because of the (h/c) hair that I seem to intrigue these fools," she thought to herself and continued walking. Around the corner she could see the familiar frame of her brother-in-law walking towards her hurriedly and yet being careful not to ruin his perfectly ironed black trousers,messy blonde hair bouncing in the wind.  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box;""(YN)!" The running man yelled out the grab her attention. The said woman turned around,her (h/c) hair blowing right in her face. The man had both hands on his knees and was panting heavily,clearly not used to running around so much. (Y/n) looked down at him from her height and spoke in her melodic yet stern accent,"Arthur you're still not one bit physically fit,just like when you were a young boy." Her voice resounded in the said man's ears and as if on cue he stood up to his full height and replied with a husky voice and an unmistakably British accent,"Yes luv,I'm afraid I'll never be as fit as my 'HUNK' of a brother,"sarcasm dripping in his voice. " 's get going I'm not very fond of this many people especially not with all the stares I'm getting." /div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box;""As you say,luv." And with that the two began heading towards the shiny black Jaguar XF which was parked a few feet away from where they were standing. She sat in the passenger seat,while Arthur held the door open for her and once she was seated closed it and proceeded to put her luggage in the rear. Soon enough they began driving away from the bustling city,towards the suburbs. After what seemed like an hour they finally pulled up in front of a large mansion with a well maintained garden and prize winning roses. Arthur got (yn) bags out and they began walking towards the mansion. br /  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box;" align="left"On entering the house (yn)'s eyes immediately fell on the couch,where a tall,well built,fiery red haired man was lying down,one hand hanging limply towards the floor. Her eyes lit up and without worrying about anything she ran towards him and sat next to him on her knees. She gently shook him which elicited a deep groan from the red head an slowly but carefully the said man opened his eyes to reveal a shade of green that seemed to resemble a mysterious lush forest. A sudden spark could be seen in his those forest green orbs and he tried to get up to greet her but the moment he did so a sharp pain seared through his spine and he let out a low growl and laid down again. "Hey lass ah was hopin' tae see ya sooner,"he said,his deep Scottish accent making her heart flutter ever so slightly. And without a care in the world the (e/c) eyed beauty latched on to his form and began giggling. br /"You know Allistor, for a while you had me worried there. I thought you were gonna have amnesia and forget me."br /"Wha' if ah did," he questioned her in a teasing /"Then why would you demand to have me called all the way to London from (C/N)?"br /A slight silence fell in the living room of the Kirkland manor and after a rather long and awkward pause Allistor spoke up in the most delicate manner," Lass ya know that I love ya and would do anything for you. I've fought my addictions to calm you and assure you I'll stay and in turn you gave me the one thing ah craved since forever,to be loved equally an' accepted whole-heartedly by someone whom ah felt the same for. Ya have no clue as tae how much these past 4 years tha' ah've been wit ya mean to me." (Y/n) was astounded by the words that had just come out of her beloved mouth,she knew that he had his moments when he became a sappy romantic and times when he'd be all macho and overprotective of her,but never had she heard of him being so profound in his speech,her (e/c) orbs widened in shock and she could not say anything. At that very moment when she stood up to sit next to him on the couch,Allistor grabbed her forearm and pulled her to his level,their face merely inches away. "Where's all this coming from?"She asked a bit too curiously and began twirling her (h/c) locks with her free hand. "Oh (Y/n) it's nothing special,just trying to sugar coat wha' ah'm about to tell ya' but since ya clearly don't like the flattery ah'll be brutally honest. (Y/n)(L/n) the one thing ah do hate the most about ya is yer god damned last name. How would ya like it if ah can make it mine?" And with that he pulled out a navy blue velvet box and opened it to reveal a beautifully crafted platinum ring with exactly one solitaire diamond placed in the centre,shining with all it's glory and reflecting whatever little light that was there in the room. (Y/n) gasped,completely taken aback by what he had said and done. She looked at him his forest green eyes looking at her ever so lovingly and the beautiful stray fiery red strands of hair spread out a bit on his forehead,she knew her answer and slowly and softly leaned down to gently press her lips against his. Allistor kissed her back,his hands wrapped around her waist. When she pulled back she looked at him and said,"Yup,(Y/n) Allistor Kirkland,definitely sounds better than (Y/n)(M/n)(L/n),but you never told me how exactly did you get involved in a car accident?" br /Allistor grinned sheepishly and a was about to spread up when suddenly a certain Brit spoke up,"The git was on his way back home from the jewellery store when some rash driver who was clearly drunk drove onto the footpath and your "Dearest Allistor" was hit." br /(Y/n) looked him straight in the eye,worry and fear evident in her own and said with the sternest voice she could muster,"You wouldn't mind being injured and broken just as long as you could tell me how much you hate my last name and propose me!"br /"Aye,"came the /"Allistor Kirkland you really are the world's biggest idiot I've had the joy of knowing!"br /"Aye,but yer my wifey now,aren't ya?" br /At that she swooped down once again capturing his soft lips with her own and silencing any other questions. /div  
>div  
>div  
>div  
>div  
>div 


End file.
